


夜曲

by eduolian



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian
Summary: 情节接上一篇的《幻象》，反正就是脑内脑外开车





	夜曲

卡德加怎么也睡不着。他躺在自己狭窄的卧室里，脑中却还身在麦迪文的房中。他似乎错过了什么，忘记了什么，在老师的房间中，有什么让他感到无比恐惧却又无比幸福的事情发生过。是什么？他极力在脑海中搜索，却总是被某种东西挡住，一片白色的迷雾，将记忆全部搅乱。几番回忆无果，记忆里总是出现一幅画面：麦迪文躺在床上，但双眼却是睁开着的，正看着他，看着卡德加。年轻的法师心跳加快，他还听到自己的呼吸声，深夜，所有的声响都放大了不止一倍。他不记得麦迪文那样看过他，那眼睛让他颤抖，既害怕又喜悦……年轻的学徒起身，像是想通了问题，出门，不知疲惫地爬着楼梯，一路上没撞见一个幻象。  
深夜，卡德加顺利地踏进了守护者的私室，再一次。

\---  
麦迪文睡得很快，梦里，他想着卡德加，想到不久前他把他藏在自己的幻象里，保护他，和他做爱。不远处，红色的身影盯着麦迪文，盯着守护者的幻想，巨大的身躯缩小成人类的身形，身后拖着无尽烈火。  
“你对那个学徒还真有心。”恶魔的低语，灰烬一般的声音里夹杂着无聊和嘲讽。  
“你想保护他？守护者啊，你不是厌倦了这个称号吗？”萨格拉斯继续说着，“你不是和我达成了一致吗？我们要毁掉轮回？”  
“我……”麦迪文紧缩眉头，痛苦在眉间迅速累积。火焰像有生命一般缠绕着麦迪文。  
萨格拉斯炙热的手在攀上麦迪文的身体，试图穿过对方的身躯，他的动作让麦迪文的身形飘忽起来，这是梦境中意识对垒，实力悬殊，守护者时时刻刻都要面对这样的挑战，防止自己被萨格拉斯强吞噬和控制。麦迪文知道萨格拉斯之所以不完全消灭他的意识，不是因为自己的力量多么强大，而是因为对方还不想，他不是不能，只是不想而已。  
面具还有存在价值。  
恶魔欣赏着守护者挣扎的表情。他的形态飘忽不定——萨格拉斯、国王，骑士……虚幻之景却有着最真实的触感，萨格莱斯的吻灼热，带着让人窒息的绝对力量，不留反抗的空间。麦迪文一边抵抗一边喘息，恶魔之角戳得他生疼，那角几乎穿过了他的头颅。  
“我们达成一致了吗？守护者？”低沉的轰鸣让麦迪文头晕目眩，身体似乎也无法继续维持下去，会被对方撕裂而再也无法成为麦迪文……麦迪文这个名字又是指的谁？这身体？守护者的力量？  
“不……”他艰难地吐出音节，眼前一片飘动的血红，他几乎要闭上眼。

\---  
卡德加梦游一般来到这里麦迪文的卧室，看到守护者的瞬间，清醒，紧张。发现麦迪文还睡着，稍微舒了口气。房间里一股热气，像是架在火堆上。卡德加很快察觉守护者是那股灼热之源。麦迪文浑身是汗躺在床上翻来覆去，被子被踢在地上，床单没有一块稍微平整的地方，他像是被什么困住，挣扎着想要醒来。  
“老师……”卡德加轻唤。  
对方没有回应。  
卡德加弯下腰，伸出右手，想要擦掉麦迪文额头上的汗水，他有点犹豫，于是又喊了一次老师的名字，没有回应。卡德加这才抚上麦迪文的额头，拭去上面的汗，将一缕缕凌乱的头发收拢到一起。年轻的法师心跳从未这么快过，心脏简直要从喉咙里蹦出来。  
“老师，老师。”卡德加继续呼唤，他没见过这样的发热，纠结着是不是需要叫摩洛斯过来，也许之前守护者有同样的病症，卡德加一边想一边继续整理麦迪文的头发，麦迪文身上衣服的领口被他自己扯到了肩膀，脖子和锁骨上一层汗珠，身体却在发抖，守护者张着嘴，像个溺水者。卡德加无法移开目光，仿若被某种魔法牵引，他摸着麦迪文的喉结，指尖的温度和触感要击碎他的心脏，卡德加的脑袋也热了起来，年轻的学徒低头吻上麦迪文的嘴唇，他再也不想离开这个房间。

\---  
血红变淡，麦迪文努力睁开眼，萨格拉斯又变成了他的模样，头上长着角。那是一副可怕的模样，他最不想看到的画面。魔王总是这样提醒他，他们是一体的。  
麦迪文想说不，对方摇摇头。  
“为什么要抗拒呢？我从你诞生的那一刻就与你在一起——我的——守护者啊。”  
“我不是你，不是。”  
萨格拉斯的手探向麦迪文的腿间，握住他的性器。“我比任何人都清楚你到底想要什么。”那手可以碾碎它握住的一切，但此刻却控制着力道套弄着麦迪文的欲望。萨格莱斯冷静地笑着，他的守护者每一个细小的抖动，每一个压制着的低喘都尽收他的眼底。萨格拉斯，与这个脆弱的人类灵魂捆绑在一起；但他又不是萨格拉斯，他有了一点可笑的人性，甚至因此无法杀掉艾格文。想到这里，萨格拉斯加重了手上的力量，总有些小小的怨气需要发泄出来。麦迪文叫了一声，呻吟包含的欲望和痛苦一并传递给了萨格拉斯。萨格拉斯分开麦迪文的腿，将他推到，在他们倒下的瞬间，火焰组成一张无边的地毯。  
火舌舔舐着麦迪文的后背，也在啃咬他的唇。

\---  
卡德加小心翼翼地亲吻麦迪文，小心翼翼地褪去麦迪文身上凌乱的衣服，他把皱巴巴的布料摊开叠好，放在床头。然后继续探索麦迪文的身体，亲吻和抚摸逐渐唤起这具身体的欲望，得到回应的卡德加欣喜若狂，低头含住麦迪文抬头的阴茎，并不熟练的舔着它，从头舔到根，仔仔细细描绘上面的每一寸，只是他的舌头跟不上自己的想法，口活笨拙而认真，带着爱慕。卡德加含住了麦迪文的整根阴茎，老师的欲望在他嘴里变得更硬了，和他腿间的一样。麦迪文发出喘息和呻吟，这鼓励着卡德加，他继续卖力吸吮，直到麦迪文射了他一嘴，白色的液体顺着卡德加的嘴角流了出来，但卡德加还是咽下了大部分的精液，他擦了擦嘴角，脱掉了自己的衣服。  
麦迪文依然在沉睡，看起来对这一切似乎一无所知。卡德加想唤醒发烧的麦迪文，想得到老师的回应，想要麦迪文的嘴主动来亲吻自己，想要老师高潮的时候喊着自己的名字，但他又害怕麦迪文忽然睁开眼睛，做这样的事情会被老师责怪吧？也许明天就会被赶出卡拉赞。卡德加既渴望又担忧，望着眼前赤裸的麦迪文，摸着发烫的皮肤，上面薄薄一层汗水像是被施了魔法一样发出淡蓝色的光，卡德加吞咽着还残留在嘴里的一点精液和他自己的唾液，就算是被赶走他也要继续。年轻的信赖分开麦迪文的腿，将自己的阴茎抵在穴口，进入有点困难，但阻碍很快消失，仿佛这具身体本身就在别处进行着性爱，扭动着，麦迪文回应卡德加的动作，身体随着节奏贴合上来，嘴里的声音好听得让卡德加无法自已，卡德加深深埋入老师的身体，进入得更快，更温暖，更热，更舒服，撞击，被咬紧，再次撞击，被咬得更紧。在连续的撞击之下，麦迪文刚射过的阴茎前端又分泌出了白色的液体，疲软滚烫的身体沉溺在情欲之中。  
这真是太美好了。卡德加想要大叫，他咬住麦迪文的脖子，后者闷哼一声，眼睛依旧紧闭。抽动未停止，拍打的声响未停止，战栗和抽搐未停止，激情未停止，爱恋未停止，快感包裹着灵魂在攀升。忽得，卡德加感到背部一疼，麦迪文的双手在昏迷中攀上了他的背，守护者的指甲划开了卡德加的皮肤。一点小伤口，一点小疼痛，卡德加的性器却被刺激得更硬，他重重吸了口气，抬起麦迪文的腿架到自己的肩上，他难以停下，无法停下，只渴望更多。

\---  
麦迪文被紧紧得束缚着，恶魔在他身体里进出，他难以动弹，疼痛，疼痛，还是疼痛，四肢仿佛被撕裂，又被重新组合。恶魔的呢喃，上古的咒语，都在要他放弃抵抗，融入这个庞大的邪恶之中，在堕落中找到出路，扔掉守护者的枷锁，向命运的妥协。和他同样面孔的恶魔按着他的肩头，亲吻和抽插，这不是真实的做爱，这只是单方面的强暴，被压制着屈服于绝对的力量，战栗的快感，肌肉挛节收缩只是条件反射，萨格拉斯塞给他的，这些感觉，这些都不是真实的存在……  
“要专注，守护者。”萨格拉斯咬住麦迪文的耳垂。尖牙刺穿了柔软的肉，恶魔舔掉了血。麦迪文眼角渗着泪水，闷不做声。萨格拉斯的笑意更浓，继续折磨他。麦迪文觉几乎要昏过去，像之前许多次一样，然后这个恶魔会彻底霸占他的身体，他会忘记自己到底要保护什么，到底要摧毁什么。  
就在麦迪文要失去意识的瞬间，他听到了一个熟悉的声音。有人在叫他老师。他闭上眼睛，看到了卡德加。那个少年，他的学徒正赤裸着身体伏在他的身上，一边亲吻一边哭着，仿佛是情欲催生了眼泪，又像是在为逝者哀悼。麦迪文伸手抬起卡德加的下巴，摸着那张稚嫩的脸，对方严重的爱意和信任驱散了一些热度。  
“老师，老师。”  
“叫我麦迪文。”他腿还架在卡德加的肩膀上，身体对着年轻的学徒敞开着，卡德加停止了抽动，停在麦迪文体内，有些胆怯。  
“你知道你在做什么吗？”  
卡德加点点头。  
“我没叫你停下，卡德加。”麦迪文命令道，擦了擦卡德加的眼泪，鼓励着他。律动再次开始，麦迪文抱住了卡德加的背。他可以完全忘记萨格拉斯。这是梦，漫长的梦，再次醒来他也许会变成白发苍苍的老人。  
\---  
在冲刺的时候，卡德加看到了麦迪文张开了眼，几秒钟，又闭上。伴着快乐的呻吟，绿色的瞳孔失去了焦点，几秒后麦迪文像是回到了现实，看见卡德加，嘴角扯出一个弧度，像是笑了。卡德加叫着老师，麦迪文嗯哼几声，开始伸手在空中寻找着什么，卡德加把脸凑过去，贴在麦迪文的手掌上，粗糙的皮肤，手指上的硬茧抚慰着卡德加，他把手盖在麦迪文的手背上，幸福溢满心头。  
卡德加无法知晓麦迪文的意识去了哪里，这和他无法忆起之前在这房间中发生的事情一样，守护者隐瞒了什么，一个秘密，如他的沉睡。守护者的睡梦绝不是平静的，灼热的身体是他的战场，卡德加能感觉到，在那深处的抗拒和接受……他的一部分在那深处……老师的触碰从脸转移到了他的脖子、胸口，卡德加觉得自己变成了阳光下颤抖的树叶，被风吹拂着，被风束聚着，被幸福滋养着。麦迪文眼皮快速抖动，好似要醒来，他叫着卡德加，像念着咒语一样喊着年轻的信赖，后者差一点缴械投降。

\---  
萨格拉斯寻找着麦迪文，麦迪文竟然离开了他的束缚，那个弱小的人类意识越过了烈焰沉到了更深的地方。不像是提瑞斯法的力量，萨格拉斯发出如雷的吼声，摈弃了麦迪文的形态，恶魔恢复了原貌，他知道麦迪文在哪里。守护者的身体和他的思想正在做同一件事，萨格拉斯胸中燃烧着火焰，人性的病症让他恼火，没人可以占据他的守护者。他会找到他，下一次，他会完全拥有他。  
麦迪文想要睁开眼睛，魔王的怒火烧到了这里，就像上一次和之前许多次，毁掉他的防线和堡垒，但他会再建一个，对方也会再次毁掉他的抵抗，这样如此循环，抵抗或许毫无意义，打破枷锁和命运的方式也许就是死亡……麦迪文哼了一声，卡德加抱着他，把头埋在他的胸膛，麦迪文抚摸着他的背，他必须睁开眼睛，麦迪文吻着卡德加，他们再次成为一体，这孩子会让他醒来，带他回到所剩不多的时间里。

\---  
卡德加射了两次。快感直冲脑门，他大汗淋漓，一半的床单耸拉着拖到了地上，高潮后的疲惫让他倒在麦迪文身上。卡德加耳朵贴在麦迪文胸口上，听着心跳，他喜欢那起伏的节奏。片刻后，他意识到自己必须离开房间，让这一切像没发生过一样。可这感觉太过于美好，他无法挪动挪动身体，无法离开睡着麦迪文的这张床。  
“老师，你是不是醒着的？其实你是醒着的吧，我希望你是醒着的，你知道我……”卡德加自言自语道，他躺在麦迪文旁边，紧紧贴着他。“我做了这样的事情，你要是赶出门，把我撵回肯瑞托，我……”卡德加咬着嘴巴，难以启齿，“就算那样，我也得告诉你……一件事……”年轻的学徒想着自己扫地出门的情景痛苦万分，他抱着麦迪文，好像对方已经说了要赶他走一样。卡德加纠结着，没有意识到麦迪文身上的热度渐褪，守护者身上浮现出亮光，嘴里念诵着咒语，热气刹那消退，随后麦迪文深深吸了一口气，醒了过来。  
“你要告诉我什么？”麦迪文转头问卡德加。年轻的法师傻了眼，脸涨得通红，红到了耳朵根，他下意识想找衣服把自己遮起来，手忙脚乱地抓到了刚才叠好的麦迪文的睡衣，结果衣服掉在了麦迪文的脸上。星界法师大人把他的睡衣扔了出去，衣服在半空中烧成了灰。  
“你要告诉我什么？”麦迪文继续逼问，他支起身体，腿间流出卡德加的精液，黏糊糊的，整个人都黏糊糊的，他皱了皱眉，卡德加吓坏了。  
“我……我爱你……”在麦迪文的凝视下，卡德加说完了刚才的话。  
“这我早就知道了。”麦迪文笑了，憔悴而温柔。  
“我不会赶你走的，你必须留在这里。”  
“到什么时候？”卡德加睁大了眼睛，一脸不可思议。  
“呵，”麦迪文挑起卡德加的下巴，他年轻的信赖眼里闪着光，守护者想说剩下的所有时间，萨格拉斯在窥视着他们，麦迪文将这话藏了回去，把卡德加重新按回床上，说道：“这要看你的表现了。”

 

END


End file.
